O Que Está no Coração Aparece Quando se Fala
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Pares: AyaxOmi, YohjixKen. Yaoi, Lemon, Angst. Finalizada


Título: "O que está no coração aparece quando se fala"

Pares: Aya x Omi / Yohji x Ken

Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst

Autora: Akemi Hidaka

Série: Weiss Kreuz

E-mail: 

**O que está no coração aparece quando se fala**

A sina já era comum para os quatro integrantes da Weiss, que nem se chocavam mais tanto quanto antes com a quantidade de corpos ensangüentados que ficavam depois de uma missão concluída com sucesso. Haviam combinado de se encontrarem num local fora do perigo para voltarem todos juntos para casa, e Aya e Ken foram os primeiros a chegar. Esperavam com uma certa urgência pela volta dos outros dois companheiros, e quando estavam quase indo ver o motivo da demora, viram a sombra de uma pessoa mancando se aproximando, era Yohji. Assim que o reconheceu, Ken foi socorrê-lo.

- Yohji, o que aconteceu com sua perna? - notou que ela sangrava abundantemente - Você tinha dito pelo comunicador que não havia se ferido!

- De fato não tinha... até um cachorro enorme me atacar por trás - sentou-se numa mureta, a perna doía muito - Sorte que eu reagi rápido e só tinha um.

- Omi não estava com você? - a pergunta veio de Aya.

- Hm... não. Achei que ele já estivesse aqui.

_"Droga! Omi onde você está que ainda não apareceu?" _pensou o ruivo preocupado.

- Vocês dois voltem pra casa - mandou.

- Mas e o Omi? - quis saber o jogador.

- Eu fico aqui. – não estava com vontade de ficar dando explicações, e por isso deu um ponto final àquilo de uma vez: - Vá logo ou Yohji ficará manco pro resto da vida.

- Ta bom. Sorte que não estamos tão longe de casa - ajudou o playboy a levantar-se e passou o braço do mesmo por cima de seu ombro, dando-lhe um pouco de apoio e aliviando também um pouco do peso sobre a perna ferida.

Mal os dois sumiram de vista, Aya voltou para o local onde Omi cumprira sua missão - tentaria refazer seus passos até encontrá-lo. Mas para o seu azar, o loirinho tomara o cuidado de não deixar rastros, tornando praticamente impossível que alguém o seguisse. Só depois de vagar por um tempo, lembrou-se de que o comunicador poderia ser útil na tarefa e tratou de ligá-lo.

- Bombay! - chamou firme.

- Aya... kun... - a voz de Omi soou fraca e ofegante.

- Bombay! Onde está? - ficou preocupado ao ouvir uma resposta tão fraca e seu nome sendo pronunciado num local onde ainda corriam perigo e que precisavam manter sigilo absoluto em relação aos nomes verdadeiros (ok, esse – Aya - não é o nome verdadeiro dele, mas dane-se! É como se fosse, já que ele adotou o nome da irmã).

- Me perdoe, eu ... não consegui sair a ... AAHHH!!!!

- Omi! - um chiado ensurdecedor foi tudo o que conseguiu em resposta - Droga! Onde ele pode estar?? - tomado por um medo de perdê-lo, iniciou uma corrida imprudente pelo terreno, até chegar num pequeno prédio de dois andares, que não havia reparado antes, e cujas luzes estavam acesas e uma janela estava quebrada. À volta desse prédio havia um mato mau cuidado, moitas que quase ocultavam a porta, trepadeiras que escalavam as paredes, e um corpo caído. _"Um corpo?"_ seu coração disparou. Aproximou-se devagar (não) querendo saber de quem era, mas acabou vendo e ficou paralisado quando viu seu rosto mais de perto, constatando que havia um corte no lábio inferior e marcas roxas na face e perto dos olhos, fora os vergões no pescoço e no peito à mostra por causa da blusa rasgada.

- Omi! - agachou-se ao lado dele, erguendo um pouco a cabeça do chão e acomodando-a no braço esquerdo - Omi! Por favor, acorde!

- Ah, você deve ser o tal Aya que ele estava chamando, não é? - uma voz vinda da porta o fez virar-se - Achei que fosse o nome da namorada, mas parece que me enganei.

- Quem é você? O que fez com ele?

- Quem eu sou? Ora, vocês vieram até aqui para me matar e não sabem quem eu sou? - falou irônico.

- Como sabe disso? - só então reparou que aquele homem que se aproximava era muito parecido com o alvo daquela missão; parecido até demais. - Você! Mas como...?

- Nunca ouviu falar de sósias, não é? uma espécie de Saddam Hussein?! Mas sabe, esse seu amiguinho é muito gostoso, sabia?

- O que você fez com ele?! – rosnou, enfurecido com aquele "simples" comentário, sem saber ao certo o motivo.

- Hahahahhahaha!!! - riu cinicamente - Por que você mesmo não olha?

- Desgraçado! - pousou a cabeça de Omi no chão delicadamente e voou pra cima do "cara", que já esperava aquela reação e deu um assobio alto e forte. Dois cachorros pretos enormes saltaram do meio do mato em direção ao espadachim, mas tiveram seus corpos cortados ao meio assim que se aproximaram, e logo depois foi a vez daquele que era o verdadeiro alvo daquela missão.

- AAHHH!!! Isso dói Ken! - reclamou Yohji.

- E vai doer mais ainda se você não ficar quieto! – repreendeu-o - Eu só estou lavando e limpando pra poder fazer um curativo.

- Eu sei, mas ta doendo e não estou conseguindo ficar parado com... - calou-se.

- Com...?

- Esquece - "..._com você tão perto de mim e segurando minha perna desse jeito... "_

- Pronto. Já ta limpo e seco.

- Até que enfim!

- Como você reclama! Se é assim, faça o resto você sozinho - saiu do banheiro, mas ficou parado no corredor, fora do campo de visão do outro. Alguns barulhos vieram de dentro do banheiro acompanhado por resmungos, e por fim...

- Ken! – chamou o loiro saindo do banheiro pulando numa perna só.

- Yohji! - correu para ampará-lo antes que acabasse perdendo o equilíbrio e indo de cara no chão. Ajudou-o a sentar na cama e começou com os curativos - Espero que pare de reclamar agora.

- Você fala isso porque não foi você quem foi mordido - falou indignado.

- E você faz muito escândalo! Pronto, terminei - levantou-se - Agora, vai tomar um banho enquanto eu faço alguma coisa pra gente comer. Se é que você vai querer comer. E nem pense em molhar os curativos, que eu não estou a fim de fazer outro depois.

- Então você devia ter feito depois que eu tomasse banho, ué!

- Não, porque você ia acabar perdendo muito sangue e ia ficar pior - saiu, fechando a porta.

Dez minutos depois, entrou no quarto com uma bandeja na mão com um prato, que deixou sobre o criado mudo. Estava saindo quando a porta do banheiro abriu e Yohji saiu vestindo um hobby e secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Ao deparar-se com o jogador ali, que parou ao ouvir o som da porta, parou de andar/mancar e ficaram olhando-se por um tempo indefinido, até que Ken deu-se conta do que fazia.

- Gomen ne... - desculpou-se meio sem jeito - Você deve estar querendo um pouco de privacidade. Só vim trazer alguma coisa pra você comer; evite ficar perambulando por aí nesse estado.

- Ah, não, tudo bem. Pode ficar, se quiser. Não me importo com isso; afinal, somos dois homens adultos - você talvez nem tanto - e resolvidos. Não tem problema algum. - _"Por que estou dizendo isso? Deixe-o sair."_

- É, tem razão, já somos adultos e... resolvidos - afirmou, sentando na beira da cama - Mas então, será que o Aya conseguiu achar o Omi? - tinha que puxar um assunto, não iria apenas ficar lá, quieto, olhando o playboy se vestir.

- Ah, não sei - respondeu vestindo a cueca, mas sem tirar o hobby. Estava... se sentindo estranho ao estar sendo assistido enquanto se vestia. Podia estar de costas, mas sabia que estava sendo observado - Ele me pareceu meio estranho...

- O Omi? - indagou.

- Não, baka! O Aya! - tirou o hobby.

- Por que... - a pergunta demorou a sair com a visão maravilhosa de Yohji só de cuequinha à sua frente. Aquelas costas largas... queria poder tocá-las. _"O que estou pensando?"_ enrubesceu com os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente - Por que acha isso?

- Sei lá - corou violentamente ao sentir um par de olhos (lindos) devorando-o, sorte que estava de costas - Ele parecia preocupado demais, se levarmos em conta que ele nunca se preocupou tanto com qualquer um de nós.

- Tem razão... - agora encarava o chão - Por que será?

- Tenho uma suspeita, mas vindo dele é impossível! - vestiu o pijama o mais rápido que conseguiu - O que você fez aí pra eu comer?

- Ih, é mesmo! Mas não reclama; é miojo (rápido, fácil e gostoso!). E falando nisso, eu deixei o meu lá embaixo.

- Você ainda não comeu? - ajeitou-se na cama e pôs a bandeja sobre o colo.

- Não. Eu só vim trazer o seu, depois eu ia descer e comer no meu quarto - levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Traz aqui e come comigo... - notou o que estava dizendo e tratou de arranjar uma desculpa qualquer - Eu... eu não gosto de comer sozinho.

- Er... tá. Eu também não - sorriu - Já volto.

_"Meu Deus! Por que não consigo deixar que ele se afaste de mim? E por que fiquei tão... incomodado(?) por me vestir na frente dele? Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Será que eu...não! Isso está fora de cogitação. Pare de pensar besteiras, Yotan! Seu negócio é outro."_

Ken voltou trazendo o prato na mão e começaram a comer... só que em silencio, o que era o mesmo que comer sozinho, na opinião do loiro. Ambos não tinham o que dizer depois de terem começado a ter pensamentos um tanto estranhos em relação ao outro. E foi assim, nesse silêncio irritante que acabaram de comer e o jogador foi levar os pratos pra cozinha. Lavou a louça, e quando estava atravessando a sala para subir de novo, a porta se escancara e Aya entra correndo com Omi nos braços, sem notar (ou fingiu que não notou) a presença do outro ali. Subiu também correndo, seguido pelo jogador, que teve que parar quando a porta do quarto do ruivo foi batida em sua cara.

- Omi... -chamou o ruivo, deitando-o de bruços na cama. Quando o tirou daquele lugar horrendo, notou que as costas do chibi sangravam e a roupa apresentava rasgos na vertical e diagonal. Tirou-lhe a blusa e iniciou os cuidados necessários sobre os ferimentos. Estava aflito e suas mãos tremiam, pois a incerteza de que se Omi havia mesmo sido ou não estuprado e o medo dele ter quebrado alguma coisa quando caiu do segundo andar daquele prédio o assombravam incansavelmente, apesar do garoto mostrar um semblante calmo como de quem dorme tranqüilamente, mas que expressa um pouco de dor ao ser virado de costas na cama.

- Omi, acorde, onegai. - balançou-o de leve, sem resultados. _"Acho que terei de esperar até ele acordar sozinho... Droga!! Porque isso foi acontecer?!" _cobriu-o e depois foi até o banheiro, tomar um banho.

_"Aya-kun... Aya-kun está me chamando... sua voz está preocupada... será que é comigo? Aya-kun... por que não veio quando chamei?"_ abriu os olhos lentamente, apenas para ver o ruivo saindo do banheiro enrolado numa toalha e com o cabelo pingando e apagou novamente.

_"O que será que aconteceu com aqueles dois pro Aya estar daquele jeito? Isso não é normal; não mesmo. E o que será que o Yohji suspeita? Ele não quis me contar... Yohji..."_ deu um leve sorriso enquanto a espuma escorria pelo seu corpo, sendo levada pela água. Só de pensar no playboy, sentia-se feliz, mas não sabia ao certo por que. Desligou o chuveiro, enxugou-se e enrolou-se na toalha, para voltar para o quarto. E quase deixou a toalha cair com o susto que levou ao encontrar Yohji sentado em sua cama. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas vestiu o pijama normalmente, como se estivesse sozinho no quarto, mas virado para o armário (normalmente vestiria o pijama no caminho armário-cama), sentindo-se envergonhado ao estar sendo devorado por um par de olhos verdes - agora os papéis se invertiam.

- Yohji, o que está fazendo aqui? - sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu ouvi um barulho, e achei que você soubesse do que era.

- O Aya chegou com o Omi. E realmente, Aya está diferente.

- Dooshite?

- Bom, ele subiu correndo com o Omi no colo e bateu a porta do quarto na minha cara; acho que nem percebeu que eu estava atrás. Amanhã eu pergunto pra ele o que aconteceu, já que está tarde agora.

- É, tem razão... - ficou preso àquele olhar - Ken...

- Yohji, eu - seus rostos (e as bocas, conseqüentemente) iam se aproximando perigosamente, sem que se dessem conta do que estavam (quase) fazendo.

Como que "recuperando a consciência", Yohji afastou-se balançando a cabeça numa negativa evidente. Desculpou-se encabulado e saiu sem olhar para trás.

- Yohji... - sussurrou, olhando na direção seguida pelo loiro.

Omi abriu os olhos novamente, e desta vez viu o ruivo andando de um lado para o outro, murmurando alguma coisa que não conseguia ouvir. Deu uma piscada, e agora o ruivo estava sentado no chão, a coluna ereta e os olhos fechados; piscou de novo e o ruivo olhava pela janela, que mostrava o dia quase amanhecendo. Mais uma piscada e Aya estava sentado numa cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados sobre o móvel. Depois de cada "piscada" via uma cena diferente, o que o levou a crer que adormecia e acordava várias vezes, por um certo tempo, sem se dar conta. Mas agora sentiu que não dormiria de novo, e pela primeira vez olhou todo o interior do cômodo onde se encontrava. Sabia que não era o seu, pois a cama era diferente. Seria de Yohji? Não... caso contrário, já teria visto a figura do playboy por ali. De Ken? Também não, pelo mesmo motivo. Seria então de Aya? Notou as roupas do espadachim sobre uma cadeira e o próprio dormindo nela, e ao lado a katana. Só podia ser... não só pelos objetos ali ou pela presença do ruivo, mas era o único lugar que sobrara como alternativa.

Com um pouco de esforço e muita dor, saiu da cama, notando que suas costas estavam enfaixadas, e lembrou-se daquele maníaco pedófilo tentando estuprá-lo e dando-lhe chicotadas. Sentiu uma raiva crescente ao lembrar disso, mas achou-se um louco por ter feito o que fez só para escapar dele e guardar-se para... alguém especial. _"Sorte não ter acontecido nada"_. Saiu sem fazer barulho e foi para seu próprio quarto vestir uma roupa; depois foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer - Yohji e Ken trabalhavam na floricultura.

- Omi... não... acorde, por favor... Afaste-se dele, seu canalha! - Aya acordou de repente, momentaneamente desnorteado. Estivera dormindo, e levou algum tempo até separar o real do sonho - Um pesadelo... só... um pesadelo.

Esfregou o rosto, espantando o sono - não era pra ter dormindo. Olhou para a cama e a viu vazia _"Vazia?!"_ Alarmou-se; onde Omi poderia ter ido naquele estado? Saiu apressadamente, procurando em todos os cômodos, até chegar na cozinha e encontrá-lo lá comendo cereais.

- Ohayo, Aya-kun - sorriu.

- Omi, o que está fazendo aqui? Volte já pra cama! - mandou, esquecendo-se de falar "com jeito".

- Mas eu estou...

- Não interessa! Volte pro quarto e não saia de lá até eu mandar - apontou para a porta, não se dando conta de que seu tom de voz parecia bravo, e não preocupado, como deveria, como estava se sentindo.

- Hai... - entristeceu-se um pouco e obedeceu. _"Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Aya-kun está bravo comigo..."_ encolheu-se na cama magoado. _"Deve ter ficado bravo por eu não ter aparecido no lugar onde combinamos de nos encontrar depois da missão...."_ uma lágrima solitária rolou, indo parar no travesseiro. Ver Aya tratá-lo daquele jeito era a última coisa que desejaria nesse mundo, já bastara um vez, quando descobrira que era um dos membros da família Takatori.

- Omi! - Ken e Yohji bateram na porta.

- Nan da? - sua voz veio desanimada.

- Podemos entrar? - perguntou o jogador, parecendo ansioso.

- Claro - disfarçou o máximo que pôde para não perceberem que estava triste.

- Aya nos disse que você tinha acordado. Como está?

- Bem... só que vou ter que ficar aqui.

- Que pena... - lamentou o jogador - Mas me diz aí, o que aconteceu ontem?

- Ah,... - foi contando tudo, menos a parte quando estava no quarto de Aya - ... e foi isso.

- Que cara mais aproveitador aquele! - comentou Yohji - Mas você também foi bem louco... pular da janela, Omi?

- Foi o único jeito que arranjei pra escapar de lá. Não ia ficar parado com ele batendo em mim e tentando me agarrar, né? – justificou-se indignado.

- Os dois aí! Voltem lá pra baixo e parem de perder tempo! - Aya abriu a porta e encarou-os ameaçadoramente, até mesmo Omi, que chegou a pensar/ter certeza que o ruivo não estava bravo com ele, e sim furioso - E não saia dessa cama Omi. - fechou a porta.

- Credo, que humor! - falou o playboy - Eu já vou, antes que ele volte.

- Eu também. Depois a gente volta, ta? – Ken bagunçou os fios dourados de Omi e saíram.

_"Aya-kun... então pra você eu não passo de uma 'perda de tempo'?"_ iniciou um choro silencioso. Gostava de Aya, e não queria que ele ficasse bravo consigo. Na verdade, não gostava dele, e sim o amava. Descobriu isso quando pensou melhor na loucura que fizera ao pular pela janela. Inconscientemente, havia feito aquilo para guardar-se para alguém especial, para... Aya. Mas este não parecia sentir o mesmo por si.

Acabou passando o dia todo no quarto, na cama, com medo de deixar o ruivo mais bravo se fosse pego de pé. Evitava até mesmo levantar para ir ao banheiro ou pegar uma coberta quando sentiu um pouco de frio. Ken e Yohji não voltaram como haviam dito que fariam, e na hora do jantar, quando achou que poderia descer, Aya entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com um prato de comida e um copo de suco, que deixou no criado mudo.

- Coma e depois pode sair - notou que aquela carinha se alegrou um pouco - para tomar banho.

- Hai... - baixou os olhos e começou a comer sob o olhar do ruivo, que esboçou um sorriso, quase imperceptível, e que não fora captado pelo chibi.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto - disse e saiu.

Omi comeu lentamente, tanto que na última garfada, a comida já estava fria. Não estava com fome, mas mesmo assim comeu tudo; sabia que se não comesse tudo Aya lhe daria uma bronca e poderia ficar até mais bravo.

- Hora de trocar os curativos, Yohji - Ken bateu na porta de seu quarto.

- Pode entrar - estava deitado na cama, lendo uma revista.

- Yohji... - começou a tirar o curativo velho.

- Nan da? - baixou a revista, olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno.

- Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu...

- Tudo bem, eu já esqueci. Não precisa falar nisso - voltou a ler a revista.

- Não é isso, é que... - terminou de enfaixar a perna - deixa pra lá. Oyasumi nasai.

- Já vai dormir? Ainda é cedo, e amanhã é domingo! - sentou-se rápido.

- Na verdade eu só ia ficar no meu quarto enrolando. Mas se eu dormir agora, qual o problema?

- Nenhum... oyasumi nasai - voltou a deitar, enquanto o outro saía.

O jogador deitou-se na cama e ficou jogando a bola contra a parede, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo quarto e paredes enquanto pensava. _"Será que eu devo falar alguma coisa a ele? Quem sabe ele sinta o mesmo por mim? Não... Yohji sempre afirmou não gostar de homens... bom, eu também não gostava, e isso foi até conhecê-lo melhor. Quem sabe também aconteceu o mesmo com ele? Acho que vou lá falar com ele"_ parou a bola entre as mãos, sorrindo de antecipação. _"Não. É melhor não. Eu posso acabar destruindo a nossa amizade, e isso seria definitivamente, o fim"_ continuou a jogar a bola na parede _"As vezes é melhor ficar na duvida do que descobrir que a resposta é exatamente aquela que você não queria... ficar perto dele já está sendo o suficiente pra mim. Mesmo que eu sofra por não poder tocá-lo..."_

No outro quarto, Yohji pousou a revista sobre o peito e ficou fitando o teto, enquanto refletia. _"Será?! Eu sei que o Ken gosta de mim, mas somos amigos! E esse "gostar" dele eu não consigo saber se é só amizade ou... algo mais. Também gosto dele, mas eu quero algo mais que amizade... só que se eu (tentar) "avançar o sinal", ele pode me odiar pelo resto da vida, do jeito que é teimoso. E ontem... quase nos beijamos... por que diabos eu me afastei dele? Baka! Aquela poderia ter sido uma ótima oportunidade de .. tentar algo mais. Agora terei que esperar por outra"_ suspirou.

Os dois pensaram basicamente na mesma coisa até o sono chegar e eles dormirem (no caso de Ken, foi o Aya que chegou e ameaçou furar aquela bola caso não parasse de jogá-la na parede).

- Pode virar-se, Omi.

- Hai. Arigatou, Aya-kun.

- Aquele homem fez alguma coisa com você? Digo...

- Iie - interrompeu - Mas quase.

Um grande peso saiu do peito de Aya, sentiu-se aliviado _"Graças a Deus..."_

- No comunicador você...

- Eu citei seu nome, me desculpe - interrompeu novamente - Não vai acontecer de novo; eu sei que pus em risco sua identidade, mas ao ouvir você me chamando, eu... me senti mais seguro e ... - desviou os olhos. Mas esboçou um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se de quando ouviu a voz preocupada de seu amado. Amado? Sim... amava Aya, e ouvi-lo daquele jeito fez com que ganhasse novas forças e resistisse àquele homem tarado na noite anterior. - Desculpa, eu não devia ficar fazendo-o perder tempo ouvindo o que eu tenho a dizer. Você deve ter coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar - seus olhos expressavam tristeza, apesar de sua expressão no rosto não mostrar - Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui, não vou desobedecê-lo.

- ... - _"Por que está dizendo isso assim?"_ - No momento, o que mais me importa está neste quarto. Quero que se recupere logo, Omi.

- O.O - _"Deve ser um sonho, só pode! Aya-kun se preocupando... comigo? Ou será que ele só quer que eu fique bom logo por causa das missões? Deve ser isso... ele não costuma se preocupar com ninguém aqui, e não começaria a se preocupar logo comigo."_

- Vê se dorme logo - encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama, pondo as pernas sobre a mesma ao longo do corpo do chibi.

- Hai - enrolou-se sob as cobertas, virando para o lado oposto ao de Aya e tentou dormir, mesmo estando sem um pingo de sono.

Omi acordou e espreguiçou-se. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das dez: Aya não estava mais ali. Dormir ao seu lado o fez sentir-se muito bem, pôde sentir o seu calor, e até mesmo seu perfume. Saiu da cama e entrou no banheiro, onde ficou algum tempo e saiu, já vestido, para voltar para a cama.

O inverno chegara, e o clima já estava bem frio por ali. E isso era bom, pois era ótimo ficar na cama durante o frio. E sorte que tinha seu laptop para passar o tempo.

Na cozinha, Aya tomava um café preto bem forte, que o manteria acordado por pelo menos uma parte do dia - não havia dormido durante a noite, ficara olhando Omi dormir. Depois de algum tempo, montou um café da manhã caprichado (com panquecas, frutas e suco de laranja) e levou para o chibi, que ao ver aquilo, se alegrou e deixou o computador de lado.

- Espero que goste de panquecas - falou o ruivo, inseguro quanto ao fato de ter feito alguma comida da qual Omi não gostava.

- Eu gosto sim ! - _"Ainda mais quando foram feitas por você" _Comeu-as com gosto - Estavam do jeito que gostava.

Já era noite, e como sempre, o domingo parecia acabar rápido demais. Ken estava debaixo do chuveiro há algum tempo - temia a hora de sair debaixo d'água quente e enfrentar o ar frio. Havia passado o dia todo ao lado de seu playboy favorito, jogando vídeo game (?), e a cada vez que ganhava, levava um "tapinha" de brincadeira, e vice-versa. Um dia muito proveitoso, na sua opinião. E estar ali, debaixo do jato de água quente era relaxante... mas de repente, quando enxaguava a espuma do cabelo, deixou de ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e a água foi ficando morna, até ficar completamente gelada. Sem perder tempo (e morrendo de frio), desligou o chuveiro queimado e enrolou-se todo numa toalha. O pior era que ainda tinha espuma no seu cabelo, e nem pensava em acabar tomando banho frio em pleno inverno – poderia pegar uma gripe, e isso não seria nada bom. Só havia uma opção: correr até o banheiro de Yohji. Se desse sorte, nem seria notado.

- AH! - deu de cara com o próprio ao abrir a porta do quarto - Yohji, achei que já tinha saído - saltitava de frio.

- Eu mudei de idéia, e não vou sair hoje com a perna desse jeito. Mas o que você ia fazer aqui?

- Eu... posso usar o seu banheiro? O meu chuveiro queimou, e ...

- Ta, entra - deu espaço para passar.

- Arigatou! Entrou correndo, mas a toalha enroscou em alguma coisa e quase caiu, deixando o jogador na mão. Este perdeu o equilíbrio e ia direto pro chão se não fosse amparado pelo playboy. Corou assim que sentiu dois braços em torno de seu corpo.

- Tudo bem? - segurá-lo daquele jeito causava uma sensação muito boa para Yohji.

- H-hai... - seus olhares prenderam-se um no outro - Yohji, eu... tenho que levantar... está... frio.

- Certo... - pareciam estar hipnotizados, e levantaram, mas continuaram se olhando, sem fazer menção de se afastarem (ainda estavam próximos, e Yohji mantinha uma mão na cintura do moreno).

- ... - podia sentir seu coração batendo em expectativa. Estava dividido entre a terrível duvida de se afastar e entrar no banheiro ou dar a iniciativa (pra falar a verdade, não estava em duvida - tinha medo de fazer o que queria).

- Desta vez eu não quero me arrepender...

- Ah? - não entendeu, mas foi puxado para mais perto, sentindo-se abraçado com duas mãos alisando suas costas e os lábios do loiro sobre os seus, e logo depois uma língua impaciente pedia passagem. _"Ele... está me beijando?"_ Passou os braços por trás do pescoço de Yohji, estreitando o espaço e aprofundando o beijo, num ato de puro reflexo. A toalha caiu, revelando sua nudez, mas o que isso importava? Agora queria aproveitar ao máximo o que estava acontecendo, e danem-se o frio e a toalha.

Não demorou muito e já se beijavam na cama, explorando o corpo um do outro, provocando arrepios. As roupas foram deixadas de lado, e agora se olhavam com as testas coladas.

- Vai até o fim...? - perguntou Yohji, descendo a mão até o quadril de Ken - Se não parar agora, não tem mais volta depois.

- Se cheguei até aqui, é porque quero... até o fim. - foi abrindo as pernas devagar.

Yohji sorriu satisfeito com a resposta e beijou-lhe o pescoço, depois o peito e o abdômen, até estar sentado de joelhos entre as pernas (maravilhosas) do jogador. Ergueu suas pernas até colocá-las sobre os ombros, deixando aquela entradinha bem à mostra - Tem certeza...?

- Tenho...você não?

- Eu também tenho - deu-lhe um beijo e começou a penetrá-lo vagarosamente com seu membro rijo.

- Hmm... - fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aos poucos a dor que sentia foi sendo substituída pelo prazer e o playboy iniciou um lento vai e vem que conforme o prazer aumentava, ia ficando mais e mais rápido. As bocas entreabertas exteriorizavam gemidos incontidos que aumentaram ao máximo quando o clímax foi atingido por ambos quase ao mesmo tempo, completando o ato, que foi finalizado por um doce e apaixonado beijo antes de deitarem-se abraçados lado a lado.

- Nunca pensei que algum dia eu fosse fazer isso que acabamos de fazer com você... - disse o jogador sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo feliz e estranho.

- Isso que acabamos de fazer chama-se "amor", Kenken - corrigiu acariciando as mechas castanhas - A não ser que você... não me ame.

- Não amar você? - ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o profundamente - É claro que eu amo! Como poderia não gostar de você e.... e me entregar desse jeito? E quanto a você?

- Eu? Fico mais tranqüilo... estava com medo de você não gostar de mim como... eu gosto de você.

- Eu tinha o mesmo medo...! - pousou a cabeça em seu peito, aliviado - Ainda bem que tudo dá certo no final...

- Mas será que deu para o Aya e o Omi também?

- Dooshite?

- Você não percebeu?

- Nan da?

- Aya está... apaixonado por Omi, e vice-versa também.

- Sério?! - ficou surpreso. Agora tudo parecia fazer sentido, a preocupação excessiva de Aya, a proibição de Aya quanto visitar Omi no quarto....

- As vezes/sempre você é inocente demais, sabia?

- É você que é pervertido demais ò.ó

- Hahahah! – beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça - Vamos dormir...

Como na noite anterior, o espadachim trocou os curativos de Omi e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Só que desta vez fez com menos atenção, pois morria de sono; mas tentava (e conseguia) não mostrar isso.

Mal percebeu que Omi dormia, e começou a cochilar até dormir profundamente também. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu que a perna direita estava sendo abraçada e olhou para o lado, vendo o chibi dormir com o rosto colado à sua coxa e um braço por cima do joelho. Desvencilhou-se dele com cuidado para não acordá-lo e deitou-se, abraçando-o e sendo abraçado. Fechou os olhos e relaxou, até que um movimento na cama denunciou que Omi acordara.

- Aya-kun? - chamou baixinho.

- Hm? - continuou de olhos fechados.

- Eu... - aspirou seu perfume - vou poder ir ao colégio hoje?

- Iie - abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um belo par de olhos azuis – Até quando está ferido desse jeito você pensa nisso?

- Mas mesmo assim... por que eu não posso ir? - seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Porque já passa das nove e você perdeu a hora - mexeu-se para levantar, e "acidentalmente" roçou seus lábios nos de Omi. Saiu do quarto passando a língua pelos lábios, tentando sentir o gosto do chibi e encontrou Yohji a caminho de seu quarto.

- A noite foi boa pra você também, é? - perguntou num ótimo humor.

- Dooshite?

- Você passar a noite no quarto de Omi não é comum, e levando em consideração que você gosta dele e ele de você... - insinuou.

- Por que acha isso? – estreitou os olhos

- Um palpite... mas vai acabar perdendo-o se não for mais... sensível com ele.

- Falou o senhor sensibilidade - ironizou.

- Você não vai conseguir acabar com o meu bom humor - avisou fazendo uma cara de convencido, que depois foi substituída por uma expressão séria - Sabe, às vezes, uma palavra gentil pode aquecer três meses de inverno.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Tire suas próprias conclusões, ué! - e desceu, cantarolando uma música.

- "Uma palavra gentil pode aquecer três meses de inverno"... - repetiu para si mesmo, sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Aya, o Omi já acordou? - Ken saiu do quarto de Yohji.

- Dooshite? – saiu de seus pensamentos.

- Eu queria falar com ele.

- Ele já acordou, sim - entrou em seu quarto.

- Ohayo, Omi! - entrou no quarto, encontrando-o com um ar sonhador.

- Ohayo, Ken-kun! - sorriu.

- Vejo que está feliz - sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hai

- Então tem alguma coisa a ver com o Aya, né?

- Como sabe? Ehr... por que acha isso?

- Bom você gosta dele, não é? - recebeu um aceno afirmativo - E ele acabou de sair daqui, não foi? - outro aceno - Isso me leva a crer que aconteceu alguma coisa muito boa entre você e ele.

- É... mais ou menos isso. Mas você também está me parecendo bem feliz. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou... namorando.

- E quem é a felizarda? – exibiu um largo sorriso.

- Na verdade, é felizardo... - viu o loirinho erguer a sobrancelha - É o... Yohji...

Omi arregalou os olhos abismado - O Yohji? Mas eu pensei que...

- É, eu também pensei nisso no começo. Mas depois... bem as coisas mudam, né?

- É... mas bem que uma pessoa podia mudar.

- Está falando do Aya?

- Hai... Ele podia ser mais... sensível. Mas nem tudo é perfeito.

_"É mais do que você pensa..."_ - Quer um conselho? Não fique olhando a vida passar; faça alguma coisa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Está querendo dizer que eu não faço nada da vida?

- Não, bobo! Estou dizendo que você deve declarar-se a ele!

- Está louco? Ele vai é me matar se eu fizer isso. Não quero correr esse risco... estarei mais perto dele vivo do que morto.

- Você que sabe... e não fique chorando na frente dele por qualquer coisa: lágrimas não são argumentos.

- Mas eu não choro/ chorei na frente dele(ainda)! Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Para te prevenir de alguma coisa que possa acontecer no futuro - fez um "cafuné" em sua cabeça e levantou - Agora eu vou descer pra trabalhar, antes que leve uma bronca, Yohji não deve estar dando conta de tudo sozinho com a perna daquele jeito.

- Tem razão... vou pensar no que você me disse. Arigatou.

- Aya, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Ken ao vê-lo parado perto da porta.

- Eu também moro aqui, esqueceu? Pare de ficar fazendo perguntas inúteis e vá trabalhar.

- E você?

- Daqui a pouco eu vou - enxotou-o dali e entrou no quarto de Omi - Quer alguma coisa pra comer, Omi?

- Iie. Estou sem fome. Depois eu desço e como alguma coisa.

- É verdade o que você disse ao Ken?

- O que?!

- Não se faça de desentendido. Eu ouvi muito bem quando disse a ele que eu o mataria se se declarasse a mim. Por que acha isso?

- Bom, é que... - fora pego totalmente desprevenido; não era pra ele ter ouvido - Você é tão sério e... frio, que eu...

- Isso é o que você deduziu. Por que não tenta e vê se isso tem fundamento ou não?

- A-agora?

- Não! Daqui a vinte anos! - ironizou - É lógico que é agora, Omi!

- Mas do que vai adiantar se você já sabe...? Não faz sentindo.

- Não é pra fazer sentido. Apenas responda: você me ama ou não? - agora fazia questão de ouvir palavra por palavra, letra por letra. Precisava ouvir.

- E-eu... não posso dizer. Não assim. E de que me adiantaria se você não vai dar a mínima? Você nunca se importou com ninguém mesmo, exceto sua irmã.

- Eu já disse que me importo com você! - impacientou-se.

- Não é só isso que quero de você. Eu preciso do seu amor... ser amado, entende? Não apenas amar sem receber o mesmo em troca. Você diz se importar comigo, mas vive me dando broncas, ordens e me corrigindo por qualquer coisa. De que isso vai valer pra mim? - seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados, mas não ia chorar na frente dele - Você nunca foi gentil ou demonstrou essa "importância" que tenho pra você...

_"Uma palavra gentil pode aquecer três meses de inverno... entendi"_

- Gomen ne. Mas eu não sei ao certo como... lidar com isso. Eu me preocupo com você, como nunca pensei que fosse me preocupar. Sei que não parece e que você pode não estar acreditando no que digo, mas você ainda não me conhece o suficiente para tirar conclusões.

- Como assim, "ainda não me conhece o suficiente"?

- Por que não diz "eu te amo" ou alguma coisa do gênero pra ver o que acontece? – desafiou.

_"Só pode ser um sonho...! Mas eu vou aproveitar e dizer/fazer tudo o que quero e tenho direito! Afinal, é só um sonho... se eu me arrepender depois, é só acordar e tudo estará terminado."_

- E-eu... te amo... – murmurou. Era estranho dizer isso assim, desse jeito, sem clima algum. E mais estranho ainda foi o que aconteceu a seguir. Aya aproximou-se e lhe beijou suavemente, sem pressa ou afobação alguma. Um beijo simples, mas que expressava todas as palavras que poderia dizer ao jovem garoto à sua frente – Aya-kun...? - ficou confuso com aquele gesto; caiu na real e viu que não era um sonho.

- Não gostou? - afastou-se um pouco

- Não, não é isso. É que... é estranho - observou tocando os lábios - Nunca imaginei que...

- Você acha que por eu ser sempre tão frio e quieto não poderia nutrir sentimentos por alguém? - interrompeu - É por isso que disse que você não me conhecia o suficiente.

- Mas...

- Não era isso o que queria? - interrompeu novamente - Ou agora viu que não era bem assim? Se for isso, tudo bem. Voltamos a conviver como antes e esquecemos o que aconteceu aqui - seu coração batia violentamente tentando se livrar do aperto e da dor que o acometeu.

- Não é isso, eu...

- OK - interrompeu de novo - Já estou mais que acostumado a ser deixado pelas pessoas que amo e viver sozinho, mas a dor é sempre uma pior que a outra - levantou-se decidido a sair do quarto e (tentar) esquecer que um dia amou aquele garoto. Amou? Ama. E nunca deixará de amar, à seu modo, por mais que queira.

_"'Não fique olhando a vida passar, faça alguma coisa'. Não vou deixar que vá embora assim, Aya!" _pensou Omi.

- Aya-kun! - segurou seu pulso - Escuta, ou tua língua te tornará surdo. – estranhou-se por estar dizendo uma coisa dessas, mas tinha coisa mais importante pra dizer no momento do que ficar divagando sobre isso - Desta vez deixe-me falar.

O ruivo parou, ainda de costas. Não queria se virar, seus olhos estavam marejados, e por mais que tentasse evitar, não conseguiria conter as lágrimas para sempre.

- Se me ama, por que está desistindo sem nem ao menos começarmos alguma coisa?

- ... - fechou os olhos e uma lágrima rolou solitária.

- Se está com medo de que eu algum dia eu vá deixá-lo, esqueça isso! Amei-o e amo-o demais para cometer tal erro - ficou de pé e foi mais perto do ruivo, abraçando o braço que antes segurava - Por que não tentar, Aya? - olhou pra cima e viu que este chorava, embora ainda estivesse de olhos fechados - Até mesmo Yohji-kun e Ken-kun estão juntos, coisa que eu achava ser impossível.

- É... - abriu os olhos encarando um azul profundo dos olhos de Omi - Por que não tentar? - e sorriu, abraçando-o como a muito tinha vontade de fazer. Apertou-o contra si, temendo perdê-lo caso soltasse.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, Omi alcançou os lábios finos de Aya, roçando os seus com os dele. Aya então pegou-o no colo enquanto explorava a pequena boca com sua língua, provando do doce néctar ali escondido. Sentou na beirada da cama, com Omi ainda em seu colo, ainda beijando-o, e surpreendeu-se quando o jovem começou a tirar seu suéter alaranjado.

Por um momento, Omi pensou ter feito algo de errado, pois Aya deixara sua boca. Mas então percebeu que estava se preocupando demais à toa, pois logo sentiu a boca do ruivo percorrendo seu pescoço, causando arrepios que percorriam toda a espinha. Timidamente, levou suas mãos até o corpo à sua frente, e ao tocá-lo pôde sentir a pele nua arrepiando-se ao leve toque. Moveu-as até as costas, sentindo alguns músculos, explorava pouco a pouco cada pedacinho, ao mesmo tempo que excitava Aya inconscientemente em sua inocência. Estava de olhos fechados, e por isso não notou quando Aya começou a tirar suas roupas, só o fez quando sentiu o toque das mãos delgadas tocando sua pele alva.

Guiados pela paixão e pelo prazer, não se importavam com o que faziam, apenas faziam. Aya sentia que Omi o queria, e Omi sentia que Aya também o que queria; não era preciso saber de mais nada, seguiriam apenas seus instintos. Ambos os corpos agora nus tocavam-se em carinhos suaves em meio aos beijos trocados por horas. Exploravam-se com mãos cálidas, procurando conhecerem-se melhor, desvendar todos os segredos ali ocultos.

Estavam tão bem, tão certos juntos daquela forma, que Omi quase não sentiu quando um dedo deslizou para dentro de seu corpo e começou a explorar aquele lugar também. Não sentiu também quando um outro dedo se juntou àquele que já começava a proporcionar-lhe uma sensação gostosa de estar sendo completado. Quando achou que já era o suficiente, Aya posicionou-se entre as pernas do jovem e começou a penetrá-lo vagarosamente, atento à qualquer reação de dor por parte de seu pequeno amante. Mas no momento, a dor não tinha espaço dentro do corpo de Omi, o prazer já o inundava, e logo se sentiu completo quando tinha o membro rijo de Aya dentro de seu corpo.

Ambos começaram a mover-se em sincronia, como se fosse uma dança. Aya entrava e saía do pequeno corpo abaixo de si, sendo tomado por um prazer que aumentava dentro de si a cada vez que a carne envolta de seu sexo se contraía, tornando tudo mais perfeito ainda. Levou uma das mão até o membro pulsante de Omi, e começou a masturbá-lo. O loirinho, tão tomado pelas sensações que percorriam seu corpo, já nem ouvia mais nada, apenas sentia. Queria Aya preenchendo-o completamente, e gemia pedindo por isso, deixando o ruivo mais louco de prazer.

Quando não agüentou mais, Aya finalmente fez a vontade de Omi e preencheu-o com um jorro de esperma, fruto de seu prazer. Deslizando pra fora do jovem Weiss, envolveu o pênis de Omi com a boca, sugando-o intensamente, sem parar, até que sentiu em sua boca o gosto de seu koi, que sentia que sua energia estava saindo de seu corpo por todas as partes.

Desabados na cama, deram um último e longo beijo antes de se entregarem a um sono tranqüilo e profundo, onde provavelmente sonhariam um com o outro e quando acordassem já não se lembrariam mais da história vivida no mundo dos sonhos. Ignorariam sua existência enquanto estivessem juntos, já que só o fato de estarem ali, se amando, já era quase um sonho.

OWARI

Nota: Agradeço muito à Evil Kitsune, por ter me ajudado nesta fic e também ter me dado uns toques Arigatou!!

Akemi Hidaka

Abril de 2003


End file.
